


Fire Fight

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Promare (2019)
Genre: Corruption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kaede is just done with this shit but along for the ride, Kokichi is a Burnish and Kaito is a stupid Fire Fighter, M/M, political corruption, promare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: After thinking his entire family had already been killed, Kokichi releases his burnish power and goes on a rampage. (Oumota)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Fire Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Promare AU because Promare is a very Gay Movie and Oumota fit perfectly with it tbh
> 
> This was written for Ouma Month Day 9, with the prompt "Crossover!"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The fire he made burned so bright, Kaito thought he was about to go blind.

After learning of the corruption and the horrid methods buried in underground secret laboratories, Kaito only managed to escape because of some catastrophic disaster that befell onto the city. When he finally surfaced, he saw what that disaster had been.

The fiery rage of a young burnish named Kokichi Ouma.

He wasn’t sure what happened, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out the gist of it. Kokichi was a burnish, a trickster, a savior among his own kind--but a monster he was not. Yet he took the form of a giant eastern dragon, shaped by his raging fire.

 _“To all of you humans, who took everything from me,”_ Kokichi barked out, loud and echoing into the night, his voice amplified by his power. _“You sick, sadistic monsters…! I won’t let any of you get away for what you’ve done!”_

The dragon snarled and roared, before a stream of fire burst from its mouth and scorched the earth below. Kaito could hear the screams and cries of the innocent, the people Kokichi deemed monsters for a crime they didn’t commit.

Yet as he was, Kaito couldn’t stop him. Without his mech or his fire fighter tools, there was no way he could fight Kokichi’s wrath head on. Especially not with how out of control he had become.

Kaito gritted his teeth, swinging his head around frantically for any signs of _something_ he could use. There wasn’t much, nothing but rubble and soot. Kaito snarled, gritting his teeth hard and squeezing his eyes shut.

He couldn’t let Kokichi go on like this. He had to do something--he was the only one who could get through to him, if anyone could. He knew the truth--Kokichi’s family was hurt and being prepared for horrible atrocities, but Kokichi didn’t know that. He thought they were already dead.

He needed to know that there was still a chance to save them.

Deciding that his resolve was enough, Kaito started sprinting, climbing through the ash and ruble. He had swallow down the impulse to put out the fires left in the wake of Kokichi’s rage, but if he stopped at every little thing, then he wouldn’t ever catch up to Kokichi. He didn’t even know how he was going to. Each step he took was only a micro fraction of the distance Kokichi could cover in the air. All hope seemed lost, and he really thought that Kokichi would either end up destroying the city or being destroyed himself.

Then, he ran into a miracle.

Kaede Akamatsu, the best pilot on the fire fighting force. She had just landed with her aircraft in a small clearing, unloading the passengers from it and directing them to safety. When their Kaito’s eyes locked with hers, however, she gasped.

“Kaito!” She nearly dropped everything she was doing, telling the survivors to follow the others haphazardly as she ran over to him, and then throwing her arms around Kaito’s shoulders. “Kaito…! I was so worried! When I saw what happened on the news, I knew it couldn’t have been true! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” She didn’t give Kaito any time to react, and already was scanning his arms for cuts and bruises. “That burnish has lost his mind…! So many people have nearly been burnt to a crisp by him! Thankfully, everyone I’ve saved so far only has had soot all over them, but--”

“--Kaede, I need your help,” Kaito interrupted, catching Kaede off guard. She started at him expectantly, and Kaito drew in a deep breath. “Your mech still able to fly?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Well, I need you to get me close to the burnish who’s going nuts.” Kaito looked up and into the distance, seeing Kokichi’s power roaring and spiralling further and further out of control. “I need to knock some sense into him!”

“What?! Are you insane?!” Kaede shook her head. “No way! That guy, he will just burn you to a crisp! There’s no reasoning with him!”

“You don’t know that!” Kaito countered, gritting his teeth and balling his fists. “They guy, he--it’s a long fucking story, but there’s a whole mess of fucked up shit going on with the government and the burnish. They’ve been using burnish for human experiments and killing them!” 

Kaede’s face paled, and her eyes widened with horror. “Human… experiments…?”

Kaito hadn’t meant to get so angry over the injustice, but it didn’t matter. He could deal with his rage later. Right now, there was someone he needed to save. Someone to save from themselves. “Yeah. Kokichi--the guy rampaging the city… the senate took his family, and announced their deaths, but they’re still alive! They’re hurt and something bad’s about to happen to them, but they’re alive! And Kokichi needs to calm down before it’s too late to save them!”

Kaede’s lips tightened and curled into a frown, but her gaze hardened. “Right. If you think you can stop him… then I’ll help you… but!” Her brows furrowed, and Kaito could see the worry behind her eyes. “Don’t do anything reckless! If this guy can’t be reasoned with, we’re going to pull back. Got it?”

Instinctively, Kaito nodded. Of course, he had _other_ plans, in case Kaede decided to give up on Kokichi before Kaito could get through to him, but she didn’t need to know that. He flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he hopped on into the aircraft.

She soon joined him, and buckled herself in. “All right! Get ready!”

Kaito remained silent, only buckling himself in the passenger seat. With a loud roar of the engines, the aircraft took off. It only took a moment to find Kokichi, and Kaede started heading right for him.

He apparently caught them approaching in the corner of his eye, however, as before they could get close enough, Kokichi’s power flared up and roared, spitting a fireball in their direction. Kaede yelped and moved the aircraft out of the way, just in time.

Snarling, Kaito threw off of his seatbelt, only hearing Kaede yelling in protest as he grabbed a megaphone. 

Kaito threw open the side doors to the aircraft, and yelled into the megaphone; “Kokichi! Don’t shoot, it’s us! We’re here to help!”

The dragon froze, but only for a moment. With another snarl, Kokichi charged up another larger fireball, and threw it right at them. Kaede yelled again as she quickly maneuvered the mech, the tips of the left wings of the mech being synged.

“Kaito! This is too dangerous!” Kaede cried, gritting her teeth. “He’s not going to listen, we need to pull back!”

“No, not yet!” Kaito protested, gritting his teeth. The quick maneuver had jostled him and he had stumbled into the wall of the aircraft, but he didn’t care. Not important. “He doesn’t know! You have to let me try!”

Though Kokichi was certainly not helping his case. Again he threw another fireball at them, and again, Kaee was just barely able to dodge. “Kaito! We can’t!”

“We _have_ to! This is our job, right?! To fight fires and save lives!” Kaito looked back at Kaede with a hard, determined glare. “That includes the burnish, too! This whole time, we’ve been doing nothing but hurting them when they needed help the most! We can’t give up!”

Kaito saw Kaede bite her lower lip, and after a moment of their eyes remaining locked, she turned her attention away from him and back to her control panel. “Okay… just…! Just don’t get us killed!”

“Got it! Just keep dodging the fire, and I’ll get through to him!”

With Kaede fully on board, Kaito turned his attention back to the dragon--back to Kokichi--and yelled into the megaphone; “Kokichi! You have to listen! The senate lied, your family is still alive! There isn’t much time, but we can still save them before it’s too late!”

The news made the dragon waver, but only for a moment. Then, the fire that made up its body burned hotter, turning from a brilliant orange to a nearly blinding blue and white.

 _“How dare you?!”_ Kokichi’s projected voice boomed, seething with rage. _“You’re a filthy liar…! Only trying to save your own skin, leaving everyone who doesn’t conform to this broken world’s rules to rot! You humans treated us like lab rats…!”_

“I know what the senate did!” Kaito’s chest tightened, not wanting to admit to it any more than he had to. There were people he looked up to, who turned out to be such horrible monsters. “You have to trust me! I saw them, they’re alive!”

_“Liar!”_

Kaito knew Kokichi was stubborn, but he had hoped that he would believe him when he revealed the truth. Yet he was so convinced that Kaito was lying, and it made Kaito grit his teeth so hard that his jaw started to hurt. Kokichi threw another fireball at them, and Kaede moved the mech out of the way yet again to dodge it. 

Instead of shouting at Kokichi again, Kaito turned around to Kaede and called out; “Kaede! I need you to get closer to him! To the dragon’s head! That’s where he is!”

“What?! Why?” Another fireball, and another dodge. Kaito could tell it was taking all of her focus just to dodge the oncoming attacks. “What will getting closer do?! We won’t be able to dodge any of his blows!”

“Trust me! He’s not gonna listen unless we’re face to face!” Kaito’s grip tightened on the megaphone. “He needs to see I’m not lying!”

“You’re crazy!” Kaede spat. Yet she was moving, and then they were moving forward, right for the head of the dragon. “You’ve lost your mind! This is _insane!”_

Even with her protests, she continued to dodge any oncoming attacks and got them closer. They were hovering just above Kokichi’s head.

“Kokichi! You have to believe me!” Kaito called out into the megaphone, but Kokichi wasn’t paying any attention to him. He only growled, and with another roar, the dragon spat out one final fireball.

Kaede screamed as she tried to maneuver them out of the way, but the sudden jerk of the mech made Kaito lose his balance. He tripped, and his face filled with horror as he realized he was falling out of the ship.

“Kaito!”

It was the last of Kaede’s voice he heard before he plummeted, right for the dragon’s head. He only had a brief second to shield his arms from the fire, but his heart was still pounding. If he _wasn’t_ burnt to a pile of ashes by the fire, he would just be splattered all over the ground below.

Yet neither one of those things came to pass. When he met with the head of the dragon, it was solid enough that he bounced off of it with a yelp, and barely was able to react in time to get a grip on it before he slipped off. The second thing he noticed was that there wasn’t any pain--the fire was warm, almost a little too warm, but he wasn’t getting burned. Despite its color, it was much cooler to the touch than he thought. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it, however, because the dragon shrieked and started to violently shake its head. Kaito could barely hold on. 

“Kokichi…! I’m not letting go!” He hollard. Grunting and snarling, Kaito started to climb up. Even as the dragon thrashed about, Kaito continued. “I’m not giving up on you! Stop… Fighting me…!”

Kaito could finally see Kokichi. He could see him among the flames, eyes wide and glowing white as tears streamed down his cheeks. They weren’t evaporating immediately into steam, and that told Kaito everything he needed to know. 

“I know you don’t want to hurt anyone!” Kaito exclaimed. He managed to climb his way from the snout of the dragon towards the skull, but he didn't dare stand. Not until the dragon stopped flailing and trying to shake him off. “I _know_ you don’t…! I know you’re hurting, and you want to hurt back, but even your powers are resisting…! This isn’t _you!”_

He didn’t know what about what he said got through to Kokichi, but the dragon slowed to a halt. Once Kaito felt like it was safe to stand, he did--and immediately, he made his way over to Kokichi.

Kokichi winced, but he snarled at him. Yet despite how threatening he tried to look, Kokichi floated back further into the dragon's skull, balling his fists.

“Get away from me!” He barked. His voice was no longer being projected through the dragon, and Kaito could barely hear him through the roaring of the flames around him. He only drew closer. Kokichi tried to move further away from him. “You don’t know anything! You don’t know anything about me! You know _nothing!”_

“Then, was everything you told me back then a lie?!” Kaito retorted. The wall of fire within the dragon’s head was the only barrier between him and Kokichi now, and he knew he was going to have to breach it in order to get through to him. “Your ‘no kill’ policy, you wanting to help people who were hurting, even if they weren’t burnish?! Are you going to tell me now that those were all lies?!”

Kaito pressed his hand against the fire wall in between the two of them, and the fire split to allow his hand through. Kokichi might want to shove him away, but his power was singing an entirely different tune. 

Brows furrowed and a swelling feeling of determination following suit, Kaito stepped through the barrier, and into the center of the dragon’s head, with Kokichi.

“I told you to stay away from me!” Kokichi snarled. Even as he backed away, he was trembling and crying. “You people took _everything_ from me! I don’t plan on giving people like you any mercy!”

“Don’t blame me and other innocent people for what the senate is doing to you!” Kaito forced his way forward, and grabbed Kokichi’s shoulders so he couldn’t run away. “You can still save them! They’re still alive, I saw them! All ten of them, all of them were there and alive, I promise!”

Kokichi tried to shove him away, but aside from his astonishing burnish abilities, he lacked physical strength. He tried to squirm out of Kaito’s grip, but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and yelled; “You’re a liar! You’re lying!”

“Kokichi, god damn it, _look at me!”_ Kaito shook Kokichi once, startling him to the point where their eyes met. “Do I look like I’m lying to you?! Do you really believe I’m the kind of guy who would lie about this?!”

For a moment, Kokichi didn’t answer. His eyes, still glowing such a bright white that Kaito couldn’t see his irises or pupils, remained widened and dripping with tears. His gritted teeth relaxed somewhat, and Kaito knew that he was getting through to him.

“C’mon, Kokichi, I know this _isn’t_ you,” Kaito repeated. He urged Kokichi closer, less abrasive and more gentle, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He squeezed his own eyes shut. “We can save them, together--I promise, I won’t let the senate get away with what they’ve done, but you have to _help_ me. I can’t save them without you, and I can’t save them when you’re hurting this bad, either. I promise, after this, I won’t let anyone hurt you or your family ever again, no matter the reason! I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you again, I swear on my own life I won’t!”

Silence. Nothing but the roaring of the fire that surrounded them, still glowing a bright and blinding blue. Yet when Kaito opened his eyes, he noticed that the color had started to change. From a harsh blue to a pale yellow, before Kokichi sobbed once and wrapped his arms around him in return.

With a loud groan, the dragon wavered. Power finally weakening, the dragon started to fall and dissolve. Yet their descent was slow and smooth, until their feet touched the ground. The fire lingered for a moment before it flickered out, and all that was left of it was their creator in his arms.

Kokichi continued to cry and cling onto Kaito for a moment before pulling away, wiping his cheeks free of the lingering tears as he avoided Kaito’s gaze. “You… you better be telling the truth, or--or you’ll be the _first_ one I throw into a volcano next time.”

Kaito scoffed out a laugh at the threat. Yet he looked up, and saw Kaede’s aircraft approaching them. He flashed Kokichi a wide grin. “Don’t worry--Kaede will take us there, and then we’ll stop the senate once and for all!”

Kokichi hiccuped one final time before he nodded, raising his head up to watch as Kaede approached. The grief in his eyes morphed into a firm resolve that Kaito had found himself relieved to see again.

They were going to save the burnish, and in turn, save the world.


End file.
